


Bjyx理想型 番外 工作狂（一）

by UncleYoung



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 王一博 - Fandom, 肖战 - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 01:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleYoung/pseuds/UncleYoung
Kudos: 1





	Bjyx理想型 番外 工作狂（一）

Bjyx理想型 番外 工作狂（一）  
王耶啵很郁闷。他想不通为什么小赞这么喜欢在便利店待着，尤其喜欢亲手煮关东煮、上货汰渍洗衣凝露、做咖啡，啥啥都要自己做。每天恨不得24小时在便利店。  
王耶啵怀疑小赞上辈子是薛定谔的猫，转到停不下来，永不落地。  
小赞又上夜班。阿瑶被开了以后去了大哥的部门，新招了一个女大学生兼职。小赞说女孩子上夜班不安全，自己和王耶啵轮流夜班，导致王耶啵要么对着圆乎乎的赞比要么对着收银台，整个啵都凋零了。  
耶啵想，这样不行。我一大好青年，怎能如鳏夫搬浪费我的天地精华，小赞的行为实在令人发指。  
今天下大雨。耶啵想着便利店肯定没啥生意，决定乘赞比睡着偷偷去便利店艹小赞。  
耶啵悄咪咪的下了楼，摸到便利店门口。  
？？？怎么这么多人？？？  
小赞忙的满头是汗：护校同学去隔壁医院实习，下班了下大雨了不好走，来店里吃东西。耶啵快来帮我做咖啡。  
便利店的小姑娘叽叽喳喳和小赞聊天。哥哥你好帅、哥哥多大了、哥哥这个店是你的么、哥哥你做的咖啡好好喝、哥哥你热的便当温度正正好。  
小赞不好意思，笑。耶啵在袖子下拽紧了双手：还好老子修过鉴婊，知道你们这群女的啥心思。  
于是耶啵猝不及防亲了小赞一下，女孩们一阵尖叫。小赞一紧张，给咖啡烫了手。  
小赞：王耶啵你干嘛！！！  
耶啵：你多久没陪我睡觉了！！！这破店有啥好看的？！！！！  
小赞：？？？不看店我们吃啥？？？  
耶啵：吃你老公我的大JJ。  
小赞一抬头，店里空了，姑娘们全走了。  
耶啵：回去和我睡觉。  
小赞：我不去。我要开店，赞比要上学，我们要过日子，不看店没钱。  
耶啵：我大哥有钱。  
大哥？？？  
小赞：王耶啵你不是富二代了，大哥也有自己的生活，我们得靠自己。  
王耶啵郁闷，夺门而出。  
小赞：王耶啵你把门放回来！！！！！

王耶啵这次的出走丝毫没有底气。小赞说的对，小赞做的也没错。但是就是郁闷。不能抱着软软的老婆睡觉，每天看老婆忙东忙西，忙店里、忙孩子、照顾自己、照顾家，掐着谷峰时用电，一袋薯片吃两天。小赞说喜欢自己忙活，但是耶啵知道，他是为了省人员费用。  
耶啵很难过。小赞跟着自己的时候，自己从来没有给小赞什么好的，就32°的大夏天给人家买了一套tucci，小赞平时不舍得穿，还小心翼翼的挂在衣橱里。现在自己啥都没了，小赞陪着自己过苦日子，没有一句怨言。自己还夺门而出，背着门真JB重。  
耶啵背着门回了便利店，发现小赞闭店了。耶啵默默的把门装好，从侧边楼梯上了阁楼。  
灯都关了。耶啵悄咪咪的摸上床，摸到了小赞，摸到了小赞抱着赞比。  
耶啵：小赞我把门背回来了，真JB重。你看看我背后是不是被门蹭破了。  
小赞不说话。耶啵摸摸小赞的腰，小赞还是不理他。  
耶啵：我不问大哥要钱，大哥整天累的像狗还没对象。  
耶啵：等他追到阿瑶我再问他要。  
小赞：王耶啵你想过以后么？  
耶啵：我的以后就是和你一起过日子。

小转过身：耶啵你后悔么？  
耶啵：我王耶啵的字典里除了胜者为王和我爱小赞，啥都没。  
小赞：你不和我在一起，可以住别墅，骑大摩托。  
耶啵：王子都能住阁楼，我和小王子一起住，有什么不好。  
耶啵：你是我的小王子，我要和你在一起。  
耶啵：晚安，小王子。  
耶啵：骑啥摩托，骑你就够了。

阿瑶回来上夜班了，他说大哥每天上班和个憨批一样盯着他微笑，一个部门的事他一个人做，不如上夜班。  
耶啵和小赞获得了每周3晚的洞房。  
阿瑶获得了夜班日坐在便利店憨批一样微笑的大哥。  
阿瑶：我太难了。


End file.
